


Jet Lag

by felicityollies



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Insomnia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-09 21:58:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6925006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felicityollies/pseuds/felicityollies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: Felicity travels a lot and jet lag fucks up her sleep schedule so she starts to wake Oliver up in the middle of the night then it starts causing Oliver to be late for mayoral duties and he calls an intervention to fix that scheduling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jet Lag

Oliver peered his eyes open when the _clack clack clack_ of Felicity’s keyboard woke him. He glanced towards her side of the bed and raised a brow. His girlfriend was staring intently at her computer, eyes wide, dark bags beneath them, and messy strings of hair hanging in her face.

“Felicity?” he leaned up further and accidentally startled her. 

“Holy frack,” she mumbled. “What are you doing awake?” 

“What are _you_ doing awake?” 

“Can’t sleep.” 

“It’s been a week.” he sighed as he pushed himself up into a sitting position.

“I know,” she closed her laptop, “I’m sorry for keeping you awake.” 

Oliver frowned and shook his head. This wasn’t her fault. She had been traveling around the damn world for her CEO duties and that left her with some serious jet lag.

“C’mon.” he climbed out of bed and motioned for her to follow. 

Oliver really just wanted her to get some sleep, but he had a feeling it was going to take awhile. He glanced back to make sure she was following. She trudged behind him slowly.

“What are we doing?” 

“We are going to the kitchen.”

“Okay,” she said warily. 

Oliver sat her down at the island before turning towards the cupboards. He pulled out a mug and a box a chamomile tea. 

“You don’t have to do this.” Felicity leaned forward on the counter. 

He stood there in his pajama bottoms and bedhead and gave her a look that said, _“Really?”_

“Fine,” she sighed. 

He got the kettle on the stove and leaned forward on the counter, meeting her in the middle. He kissed her nose gently and she gave a soft laugh. She looked so tired and it really had Oliver worried. He just wanted her to rest. They had done this the last three nights. The first night it was warm milk in bed. The second night it was a bubble bath and a massage. Nothing had worked so far. Each night was spent up until the sun began to creep over the horizon. He had also spent those mornings dragging his ass as he tried to get ready for work. He was probably the most sleep deprived looking mayor in the entire state. 

Still, he didn’t blame Felicity. He didn’t care about being tired because he used to go for days without sleeping properly. But Felicity working constantly and hardly sleeping was not a good combination. She got grumpy and snippy with her assistant. He had seen it firsthand. 

“You have the day off right?” he asked. 

“Do CEOs ever actually have a day off?” 

“Point taken.” 

“But I don’t actually have to go into the office today, why?” 

“If this doesn’t work,” he nodded to the mug, “Then I have an idea.” 

“Hmm okay,” she still sounded wary. 

The kettle whistled loudly. Oliver pushed himself up and poured the boiling water into her cup. Before she even asked he reached for the milk and sugar; he knew exactly how she took both her coffee and tea. 

“Thank you.” She lifted the mug and took in the scent of the tea. 

Oliver really hoped that the tea would work because it seemed the only other option they had was pulling an all-nighter and staying up all day. The last several days of a few hours of sleep in the morning and working all day had not worked, so this was what he came up with. 

He led her towards the couch and sat down with her. It was 2am which meant there wasn’t much on the television. He turned on the food network anyway and turned down the volume. Felicity snuggled into him as she sipped her tea. 

Oliver might be tired, but he still enjoyed the fact that he got to spend these few extra moments with her. Felicity licked her lips and set down the mug on the coffee table. 

“Tired yet?” he asked. 

“I’m always tired,” she mumbled and nuzzled her face into his side. 

Oliver nodded as he moved his hand up and down her arm. He watched the show on the TV for a few minutes. He was starting to get an idea for a recipe to try. 

“Hey, what do you think about this for dinner next week,” he started to say as he glanced down at his girlfriend. 

A small smile pulled at his lips; she was snoring into his side. Thank god. He had not been looking forward to trying to keep them both awake all day. He shut off the TV and carefully scooped Felicity up into his arms. He got her into bed and snuggled up beside her. He was ready to spend the next six hours sleeping peacefully beside her. 

But there was a problem. _He wasn’t even tired anymore._


End file.
